Lonely
by Mou-Mouche
Summary: Lorsque Draco la laisse tomber, Hermione en perds pratiquemment la raison. Pourquoi a-t-il choisi une espece de gamine puérile en cinquième année à sa place? La jalousie est un vilain défaut, et la Gryffondor l'apprends à ses dépends...


Les personnages, les décors, etc.. appartiennent bien évidemment à la formidable et fabuleuse JKR, mais l'histoire est la mienne. C'est ma première histoire, alors l'indulgence est de mise, merci de votre compréhension. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et si l'envie est là, laissez une trace de votre visite en rédigeant une review... :)

Lonely

Hermione Granger était couchée sur le sofa du dortoir des filles. Ses cheveux ondulés pendant dans ml'air, son index devant sa bouche pulpeuse. Elle portait une très jolie robe pastel, avec des poches, celle que préférait Ginny. Elle était incroyablement jolie, un air mélancolique peint sur son visage, son regard perdu dans le vague. Elle s'était enfermée à l'aide de la clé, sans utiliser un sort quelconque, ce qui permit à Parvati d'entrer sans grand problème et de trouver son amie dans cet état.

-Hermione...

Elle ne lui répondit pas, s'était à peine si elle l'avait remarqué. Parvati connaissait la raison pour laquelle la Gryffondor était dans un état pareil, elle savait aussi qu'Hermione se faisait du mal toute seule. Elle s'approcha d'elle, son cœur se serrant douloureusement en voyant celle avec qui elle avait tant partagé souffrir autant.

- Mia, oublie-le. Je t'en prie, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu souffres pour lui.

Hermione n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter, elle paraissant ailleurs, tellement ailleurs.

- Hermione, as-tu oublié que tu as une vie? Un fiancé? Des responsabilités? As-tu oublié Ron? As-tu oublié qu'une guerre se prépare?

Hermione continuait d'ignorer Parvati, son visage aux traits angéliques gardant son masque d'impassibilité. Dans ses yeux noisette aux éclats dorés, on pouvait y lire toute sa détresse et sa mélancolie. Parvati posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua sans ménagements. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner Hermione.

- Tu te réveilles enfin?

Hermione se redressa vivement, analysant la situation rapidement. Elle tourna son regard dans celui brun dans son amie, puis se leva. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et contempla le lac, éclairé par le couché du soleil. Son regard tomba sur un couple assis sur le banc en face du lac, enlacé. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, ses poings se refermer, ses yeux se remplir de larmes, ses poumons ne pouvant plus aspirer d'air. Elle avait si mal... et lui, il tenait dans ses bras cette espèce de gamine puérile. Elle le haïssait, elle haïssait l'aimer autant. Elle haïssait ressentir son cœur battre la chamade dès qu'elle l'apercevait, elle haïssait rougir quand il lui jetait un coup d'œil, elle haïssait le savoir avec une autre, dans les bras d'une autre. Elle le haïssait tout simplement de la faire aimer un être aussi abject aux yeux de tous, qui à ses yeux était la personne la plus merveilleuse qui puisse exister. Elle regardait son amour, son amant, se pencher vers une autre et l'embrasser tendrement, elle vit l'autre lui chuchoter quelque chose qu'il le fit sourire. Comment pouvait-il oser aller avec une autre qu'elle? Après 7 mois passé à couché ensembles, il l'oubliait aussi facilement? Elle recula d'un pas, profondément blessée par ce baiser qui paraissait anodin, mais qui pour elle était un véritable couteau qui lui tranchait la peau. Parvati l'avait suivi et était tombée sur le même couple. Elle soupira en voyant les larmes au creux des beaux yeux de sa meilleure amie, qui s'était assise sur le lit. Parvati vint la rejoindre.

- Il est heureux Hermione, il faut que tu t'y fasses. Il aime Angel. Il va se marier avec elle demain. Et toi, tu vas aller à ce mariage, la tête haute, et tu vas lui montrer qui tu es. Tu es Hermione Granger, répète après moi. Je suis Hermione Granger, et personne ne me rabaissera.

- Je suis Hermione Granger, et personne ne me rabaissera. Je vais y aller demain, Parvati, et je vais lui montrer qu'il ne compte plus pour moi. Que je m'en fous qu'il soit avec une autre ou pas. Et je serais jolie, je me ferais belle pour l'occasion et je me mettrais derrière Angel, en temps que demoiselle d'honneur, et je vais le regarder en épouser une autre, je vais garder la tête haute, en sentant mon cœur se briser, Parvati. Je vais lui cacher que je l'aime, lui cacher que je souffre comme une folle, que je ne cicatrise pas, que j'ai besoin de lui, que je ne peux tout simplement pas vivre sans lui. J'ai tant besoin de lui, de ses bras, éclata-t-elle en sanglot sous le regard triste de l'indienne, oh Parvati! Je l'aime, je l'aime tant! Mais je suis Hermione Granger, il ne me verra pas pleurer, ni souffrir, parce que j'aurais la tête haute.

Parvati la prit dans ses bras, pleurant avec elle. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Hermione dans état pareil, aussi déprimée et triste pour un garçon? Et pas n'importe lequel, Malefoy, son pire ennemi. Elle la tenait bien serré contre elle.

- Shht. Calme toi, tout ira bien. Tu as Ron.

Oui, elle avait Ron. Et lui, il l'aimait, même après qu'ils aient couchés ensembles. Elle se redressa, essuya ses larmes et se leva. Parvati la suivait du regard, inquiète pour elle.

- Hermione, il faut que j'y aille mais si tu veux, je peux rester.

- Pourquoi? Tu as peur que je me fasse quelque chose? dit-elle avec un rire dément. Non, c'est bon. Tu attends ce rendez-vous depuis des mois, je ne vais quand même pas gâcher ça?

Parvati, très inquiète pour son amie hésitait à partir. D'un coté elle se devait d'aider sa meilleure amie, de l'autre, elle attendait ce rendez-vous avec Seamus Finnigan depuis tellement longtemps. Hermione la regardait avec un sourire encourageant, ce qui finit de convaincre l'indienne. Elle la remercia et sortit précipitamment.

Hermione fit ses devoirs jusqu'au soir, où elle s'arrêta pour rejoindre son petit-ami. Elle ouvrit son armoire et changea de tenue. Elle opta pour une combinaison-short bleu, légèrement échancrée. Elle coiffa ses cheveux et descendit rejoindre Ron assis sur le canapé de la salle commune. Il ne se tourna pas vers elle, trop absorbé par sa contemplation du feu.

- Salut, chéri. Ça va? dit-elle d'un ton enjôleur

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne répondit pas à ses avances, restant de marbre. Il se tourna enfin vers elle, son regard était dur.

- Hermione, je sais que ça parait soudain, mais je veux qu'on se sépare.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, la quitter?

- Tu veux rompre? demanda-t-elle abasourdie

- Tu me l'as déjà demandé plusieurs fois, cette fois, je te donne la chance de t'en aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ira quand même ensemble au mariage si tu veux.

Hermione se mît à rigoler sous le regard médusé de Ron

- Puis-je te poser une question, y en a-t-il une autre?

Ron détourna son regard vers les flammes crépitants dans la cheminée

- Non Hermione, il n'y a que toi dans ma vie, et tu es absente.

Hermione éclata littéralement de rire, alors que Ron la regardait étrangement. Que lui prenait-elle? N'aurait-elle pas dût être triste?

- Très bien. D'accord.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je vais me promener, déclara-t-il en se levant, hébété par le manque de réaction de sa meilleure amie.

Elle le regardait partir, sans rien dire. Elle se leva du canapé et observa sa silhouette depuis la fenêtre. Il marchait dans le parc, les mains dans les poches. Hermione sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle appelait le plus souvent. La personne au bout du fil répondit au bout de trois sonneries.

- Draco, Ron m'a quitté.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

- Rien, absolument rien, je te le jure. Draco, plus rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble. On pourrait partir.

Draco semblait hésiter

- On sera ensemble, toi, moi... pour toujours. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux? enchaina-t-elle en le sentant hésiter

- Hermione, je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as oublié la guerre?

- Non, mais en quoi cela nous regarde-t-il? Cette guerre ne nous concerne pas, Dray. Reste avec moi...

Le silence fut la seule réponse de Draco.

- Draco..., souffla-t-elle

- Non.

Hermione eut un sourire, elle savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps, comme la dernière fois.

- Demain, en allant là-bas, tu vas te rendre compte que tu vas épouser une petite fille.

- Ce n'est pas...

- Arrête Draco, elle est immature. Comment vas-tu faire pendant la lune de miel? Tu vas coucher avec une gamine c'est ça?

- Hermione, c'est terminé entre nous. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?

Hermione rigola puis soupira

- Demain, Draco, demain, fais un choix. Prends une décision. La nuit porte conseil.

Elle raccrocha et reposa son téléphone. Elle entendit des bruits de pas.

- Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule? lui demanda Ginny en s'asseyant à coté d'elle

Hermione lui fit un faux sourire, celui qu'elle réservait à ses meilleurs amis.

- Je voulais être un peu seule.

- Ah, d'accord. Tu n'aurais pas vu Angel? Elle voulait nous voir...

- Je suis là! s'exclama une voix derrière elles

Hermione ne se retourna pas, sachant très bien qui se trouvait derrière. Ginny se leva et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Ça va? Tu dois être tellement excitée!

- Tu sais pas à quel point Gin! lui répondit la future mariée

Elles rirent toutes les deux, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer Hermione. Elle se leva et voulut partir dans sa salle commune de préfets-en-chef mais Angel lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Le contact d'Angel contre le sien dégoûta profondément Hermione, qui voulut la pousser au loin. Mais, à la place, elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amie.

- Merci d'avoir accepté d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur. Vous êtes vraiment fantastiques les copines !

Hermione avait envie de vomir mais se retint, elle lui fit un sourire hypocrite.

- On sera toujours là pour toi.

- Merci les filles. Mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille va commencer!

Angel ne parut pas entendre le sarcasme, pourtant bien présent, dans la voix de la jolie brune.

- On y va! s'écria Ginny

- Il faut que j'aille faire un truc, s'excusa Hermione, ne voulant absolument pas se rendre à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de la Gryffondor

Angel fit la moue

- Allez, s'il-te-plait, Hermione! Je ne peux pas m'amuser sans toi!

- Mione! C'est son mariage demain, tu peux bien chambouler un peu ton emploie du temps pour ça! se mêla Ginny

Hermione haussa les épaules et les suivit. Elles montèrent à l'étage où une fête pour Angel était préparée, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle étaient également présentes. Les filles se changèrent, laissant le temps pour Angel d'enfiler une robe bleu foncé qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Hermione avait mis une robe marron, dos nus, courte, très courte avec des escarpins de même couleur. Ginny avait gardé ses habits, une mini jupe en jeans et un tee-shirt. La musique résonnait plutôt fort dans les dortoirs des filles. Bien sûr, un sort d'insonorisation avait été installé pour que les garçons puissent dormir en paix. Hermione se promit de partir dans 10 minutes. Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda par la fenêtre la lune tant dis que toutes les filles dansaient et chantaient autour de la future mariée, folle de joie. Hermione prit un verre de whisky-pur-feu et le vida d'une traite. Elle allait être coincée ici pour un bon bout de temps, autant en profiter. Elle se resservie, une fois, deux fois, puis elle ne compta plus les verres. Enchainant les bouteilles, sans se rendre compte des personnes autour d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, les filles commencèrent un jeu puéril, consistant à raconter une histoire improbable. Lavande, ayant vu la belle lionne dans les bras du prince des Serpentard, la dévisageait avec un air hautain, se délectant de la voir aussi mal. Elle qui avait toujours tout eu, la beauté, l'intelligence, la popularité et surtout, ce que désirait le plus au monde Lavande, Ron. Elle haïssait cette espèce de trainée de tromper Ron de cette façon, avec le fiancé de sa meilleure amie en plus. Quelle belle pétasse!

_Un vrai jeu de gosses_, pensa Hermione. Elle s'éclipsa sans que personne ne la remarque, sortant déambuler dans les couloirs, totalement saoule. Elle frôlait les murs avec sa main, laissant courir ses doigts fins tout le long des briques. Ses talons résonnaient dans le silence quasi religieux de Poudlard. Puis elle se mît à penser à lui, à son enterrement de vie de garçon, elle l'imaginait assis sur le canapé des Serpentard, un verre de whisky-pur-feu dans ses mains, observant des filles se trémousser et se déhancher pour l'exciter. Raconter des blagues salaces à ses potes qui éclatent de rire, fumer une clope, embrasser une autre fille que sa future femme pour finalement la jeter sur son lit et la baiser, pour ensuite la faire jerter comme une merde. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse coulèrent le long de sa joue, faisant également couler son mascara. Elle se promit d'acheter un nouveau mascara waterproof pour sa meilleure amie rouquine, le sien étant vraiment nul et très peu résistant. Elle se colla contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol froid. Ses fesses parfaitement rondes entrèrent en contact avec les dalles propres et gelées. Elle frissonna, même si ils étaient en avril, bientôt juin, il faisait frais dehors et habillée comme elle était, elle ressentait la fraicheur printanière. Elle sanglotait sans s'en rendre compte, ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, ses bras les entourant, recroquevillée sur le sol en se balançant d'avant en arrière, elle paraissait folle. Elle resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs heures, ses larmes séchant sur ses joues, laissant de grosses trainées noires sur son beau visage. Elle n'avait aucune idée depuis quand elle était là, en revanche, elle savait qu'elle voulait y rester, loin de tout le monde. Isolée, seule, loin de touts compliments hypocrites. Une voix, masculine et grave, résonna dans le couloir vide et sombre, éclairé par la seule clarté de la lune.

- Comment ce fait-il qu'une aussi charmante jeune fille comme vous soit dans un état pareil?

Hermione sursauta et leva subitement sa tête, restée longtemps dans une position inconfortable, son cou eut un craquement et elle sentit une douleur lancinante la traverser. Elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Elle chercha du regard le tableau qui s'était adressée à elle. Un portrait, représentant le fils de Godric Gryffondor, Charles Gryffondor, avec une épée dotée d'un rubis sur le manche. Hermione savait très bien que le jeune fils mort du fondateur de sa maison lui avait parlé. Elle lui lança un long regard accusateur.

- La charmante jeune fille comme vous le dites si bien Charles, s'est brisée la nuque grâce à vous.

Le tableau émit un petit ricanement.

- Eh bien, vous êtes d'humeur tranchante à ce que je vois, belle et douce Hermione. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre cou va très bien.

- Non, il ne va pas bien. J'ai mal...

Charles, n'étant pas dupe, savait pertinemment que ce que venait de dire la jeune fille avait un double sens. Elle n'avait pas seulement mal physiquement.

- Miss. Granger, que ce passe-t-il? Un maux de cœur? Est-il causé par un homme?

La voix du gardien de Gryffondor avait tremblé de rage en questionnant la jeune fille perdue et déprimée. Il ne supportait pas que l'on touche à sa petite protégée. Il l'avait toujours bien appréciée, drôle, intelligente, charmante, jolie et polie. Et elle avait le sens de la repartie! Jamais elle ne se laissait faire, joyeuse et primesautière, elle réfléchissait toujours deux fois avant ses actes. Charles la connaissait bien maintenant, 6 ans à l'avoir observée passer et repasser dans ce couloir. Ils étaient devenus amis, puis il était devenu son confident. Elle lui racontait tout, tout sauf cette histoire avec le prince des Serpentard. Pas parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais plutôt parce que Charles venait d'une autre époque, et le fait qu'elle est trompée son fiancé le choquerait sans aucun doute. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié.

Mais à présent, elle se fichait pas mal de perdre quoi que se soit, parce que tout simplement, elle avait perdu la moitié de son cœur, son amour, son âme-sœur, son amant. Elle avait perdu la chose la plus importante à ses yeux... à cause d'une petite pétasse que tout le monde aimait. Elle rêvait de voir la future mariée hurler de douleur, souffrir autant que ça la faisait souffrir de les voir ensembles, la tuer de ses propres mains...

- Ron... Ron m'a laissé tomber...

Charles ne dit rien, mais la colère de celui-ci était palpable. Hermione voulait mourir, mourir plutôt que de voir Angel marcher jusqu'à l'autel de l'église de Pré-au-Lard, dans les bras de son père, son sourire espiègle aux lèvres, avancer dans l'allée pour retrouver Draco qui l'attendait avec un sourire ravageur. La haine monta en elle, s'insinuant dans son esprit et son cœur. Tout doucement, une noirceur inhabituelle se fit ressentir chez la jeune Gryffondor innocente. Charles ressentait cette partie sombre de la brune sortir, et il savait très bien que ce n'était pas rien. Il avait vu plusieurs élèves ainsi, en comptant Tom Jedusor. Et voilà ce qu'il était devenu, un monstre sans cœur tentant de faire sombrer le monde et d'exterminer les moldus.

- Hermione...

Elle se releva lentement, son corps ankylosé d'être trop longtemps resté dans la même position. Elle se raccrocha au mur, puis se mît en marche, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à son confident. Confident qui la suivait du regard, très inquiet de la noirceur qu'il avait détecté en elle. Il ne fit rien mais resta en alerte.

La Gryffondor n'avait pas totalement dessoulé, elle marchait légèrement de travers. Elle se rendit à sa salle commune de préfet-en-chef, qu'elle partageait avec son homologue masculin, Malefoy. En se dirigeant là-bas, elle se rappelait la première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait ensemble. C'était un soir, après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Draco était rentré plutôt tard et était tombé sur une Hermione en débardeur et shorty qui venait de descendre de sa chambre pour récupérer un livre. Tout a dérapé à ce moment là, il avait perdu le contrôle de son envie et avait couché avec elle, depuis, ils le faisaient souvent, toujours. Il était devenu sa drogue, une drogue dont elle ne pouvait se passer. Puis un jour, subitement, il l'avait quittée, même si techniquement ils n'étaient pas ensembles. Il s'était mis avec une Gryffondor de 5eme année, Angel Velil. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-elle de plus? Hermione en avait pratiquement perdu la raison. Bien entendu, pas une fois elle ne lui montra qu'elle était affectée. Pas une fois il ne la vit pleurer. Toujours sûre d'elle et venimeuse. Elle avait tenté de le reconquérir, mais comment y parvenir si une espèce de sangsue immature le collait chaque seconde?

Au début, Draco ne commettait aucune erreur, veillant à rentrer à l'aube pour éviter de tomber sur la belle brune, prenant sa douche lorsqu'elle avait un cours extra-scolaire, l'évitait soigneusement, ignorant son regard intense qui le contemplait, ou encore, faisant attention à ne pas penser à elle, ce qui était plutôt compliqué. Mais au fil du temps, il avait peu à peu baissé sa garde, laissant la Gryffondor le séduire. Il avait trompé Angel, une fois, deux fois, trois fois... mais la culpabilité le rongeant, il avait à nouveau laissé tomber son amante.

Hermione jouait avec lui, le taquinait, le séduisait pour finalement le jeter, comme il l'avait jetée. Elle avait trouvé plusieurs moyens pour le mettre hors de lui et la désirer.

Pour sa fête d'anniversaire, Angel avait voulu lui organiser une surprise en quémandant l'aide de sa meilleure amie, qui la lui offrit avec une idée derrière la tête. Hermione laissa la jeune fille organisait la réception dans la salle sur demande et la cuisine auprès des elfes pendant qu'elle devait trouver le moyen de le faire venir à la salle sans qu'il ne de doute de rien. Elle avait trouvé un moyen radicalement simple, elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle voulait passer une dernière nuit avec lui, avant son mariage, rien qu'une dernière. Elle savait très bien qu'il craquerait, même si il avait catégoriquement refusé. Le soir même, il était venu dans la salle, parfumé et élégamment habillé, pour trouver une fête. Il avait été surpris et agacé, Hermione avait très bien su ce qu'il avait voulu faire, et elle avait gagné. Comme toujours. Il ne résistait jamais à l'appel du corps d'une des plus jolies et désirables filles de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'elle s'était encore une fois jouée de lui, la haine l'avait submergé. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Depuis ce jour, il ne dormait même plus dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs, préférant s'éloigner définitivement de la Gryffondor qui avait tout d'une Serpentarde. Parfois, ils étaient obligés de se rencontrer, vu qu'Hermione était l'une des meilleures amies de sa fiancée. Lorsqu'Angel avait le dos tourné, Hermione le provoquait, l'aguichait. Draco résistait mais c'était de plus en plus difficile, surtout depuis qu'Angel avait dit qu'elle préférait prendre son temps avant de le faire la première fois. Résultat, il devait attendre, sans avoir aucuns rapports sexuels quelconques. Ce qui le frustrait énormément, avec Hermione en plus qui l'attirait inexorablement. Avec elle, il ressentait le goût de l'interdit, et il l'adorait. Mais Angel était tellement... innocente. L'exacte contraire de la 7ème. Il ne voulait pas la briser comme il aurait brisé une autre fille. Elle était fragile et douce. Le soir même de son enterrement de vie de garçon, il se promit de la rendre un minimum heureuse, en essayant de ne pas la tromper.

Mais sa promesse ne tint pas très longtemps. Se sentant trop oppressé dans sa propre maison, il se dirigea vers sa salle commune, sachant qu'Hermione ne serait pas là. Erreur monumentale. Elle était belle et bien là, assise sur le canapé, un air mélancolique qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois sur son beau visage. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, toujours plongée dans ses réflexions. Il aurait pu reculer, s'en aller sans qu'elle ne le voit. Mais quelque chose le poussa à avancer. Il se mît devant elle, un regard intense posé sur elle. Elle releva tout doucement ses yeux vers lui, et dans son regard, il pût y lire une profonde détresse. Elle se leva et parcourra la distance qu'ils les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Draco... je ne suis plus rien sans toi, je te cherche mais ne te vois pas. S'il-te-plait réponds moi, j'ai besoin de toi...

Il ne savait quoi répondre, mais ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est qu'il la désirait, désirait au point de trahir sa promesse faite envers Ange.l. Il se pencha et s'empara fougueusement des lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle approfondit leur baiser et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Draco glissa les siennes autour de sa taille pour caresser ses hanches qu'il aimait tant. Leurs langues formaient un balai voluptueux. Il la fit basculer sur le canapé, lui au-dessus d'elle. Elle gémit doucement lorsqu'il passa une main sous sa robe, ressentant sa peau extrêmement douce, comme de la soie. Sa deuxième main allant défaire le noeud dans son dos, retenant sa robe. Il la lui enleva, se retrouvant sur une Hermione sans soutien-gorge, juste une culotte sexy en dentelle de chez Victoria's Secrets. Elle lui déboutonna sa chemise qu'elle lança ensuite par terre. Elle passa une de ses mains tout le long de son échine, le faisant frissonner. Elle écarta les jambes pour emprisonner son amant. Draco se détacha de ses lèvres, descendant à son cou qu'il parsema de baisers puis vers ses seins. Il prit un de ses tétons dans sa bouche et le suça en massant l'autre. Hermione gémissait sous lui tout en lui défaisant sa ceinture Gucci. Elle fit glisser son jeans puis son boxer. Elle découvrit toute son envie avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Elle le renversa, se positionnant au-dessus de lui. Elle parsema son torse de baisers papillons pour finalement se retrouver au-dessus de son sexe, qu'elle prit entre ses mains parfaitement manucurées, laissant voir ses ongles rouges. Elle entama de monter et descendre ses mains, faisant grogner de plaisir le Serpentard qui était en manque. Elle retira ses mains pour laisser place à sa bouche. Elle le suça et le lécha, en sentant Malefoy sur le point d'exploser. Il grognait de plus en plus fort, tenant la tête de son amante, la forçant à accélérer le mouvement. Elle ne se fit pas prier, montant et descendant sa bouche plus rapidement. Alors qu'elle avait sa langue sur sa verge, un liquide blanchâtre l'aspergea, atteignant sa poitrine de son sperme. Un long gémissement rauque monta du fond de la gorge du garçon. Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de manière sensuelle. Il inversa les rôles, se retrouvant à nouveau au poste supérieur. Il fit glisser la culotte de la jeune fille le long de ses cuisses, en les parsemant de baisers. Il lui lécha sa peau délicieuse, ressentant l'envie de lui faire ressentir tout le plaisir qu'elle venait de lui procurer. Il mît une main devant l'intimité humide de la Gryffondor, vite remplacé par sa langue habile. Il taquina son clitoris, faisant haleter de plaisir son amante. Il entra un doigt, puis deux en elle. Il la sentit se cambrer sous l'effet du plaisir, ses hanches venant à la rencontre de ses doigts. Il continua sa douce torture dans l'entre de l'adolescente, au comble de l'extase. Elle ressentait un plaisir infini, souhaitant que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Elle sentait l'orgasme arriver mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la langue du Serpentard fut remplacée par son sexe. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise et de plaisir, sous le sourire espiègle de l'adolescent. Il entama un va-et-vient plutôt lent au début pour agacer la lionne, qui passa ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le pousser plus profondément en elle. Il accéléra le mouvement, la faisant crier plus fort, elle en voulait plus. Elle sentait la délivrance arriver après plusieurs martèlements de la part de Draco. Elle voyait les étoiles, les plus magnifiques constellations, elle était proche de ce qu'on appelait communément le terme "septième ciel" mais avec Draco ce terme était faux, avec lui, elle atteignait bien plus haut que le septième ciel. Ses mains dans son dos, elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair. Puis ce fut la libération, Hermione cria son prénom pendant que lui criait le sien. Il plongea son regard acier dans celui ténébreux de sa partenaire. Elle était pleine d'amour, de chaleur, de tendresse. Il se laissa aller, enfouissant sa tête au creux du cou de la Gryffondor, en se retirant doucement d'elle, lui arrachant un gémissement. Ils étaient tout deux essoufflés par l'effort physique et ils suaient. Malefoy haletait, faisant sentir son souffle chaud contre elle. Hermione le serrait fort contre elle, un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position mais ils se sentaient bien. Ils finirent par s'endormir.

L'aube se levait, laissant apparaitre des rayons de soleil. Deux corps l'un sur l'autre enlacé se trouvaient sur le canapé, endormis. Dans 10 heures, Draco allait se marier avec une autre femme que celle sous lui, mais pourtant, il n'éprouvait aucune envie de le faire. Il se redressa et se mît sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Il la contempla longuement. Ses cheveux marron ondulaient par-dessus le canapé et quelques mèches cachaient son beau visage. Il les remit en arrière pour étudier son visage dénué de maquillage. Ses yeux étaient fermés, l'empêchant d'admirer ses magnifiques orbes noisette aux éclats dorés. Ses lèvres pulpeuses ne demandaient qu'à être embrasser, et il fallait avouer qu'elle embrassait divinement bien, bien mieux qu'Angel à dire vrai. Son visage sans aucuns défauts, sans aucunes imperfections rayonnait de lumière et beauté. Il glissa son regard vers le reste de son corps, son cou, ses clavicules, sa peau si douce, sa poitrine absolument sublime, son ventre parfaitement plat, sa peau hâlée aussi douce que de la soie, ses superbes hanches arrondis, ses longues jambes minces, sa taille de guêpe, ses fesses rondes qu'il pourrait serrer entre ses mains pendant des heures, ses mains fines et toujours entretenus, son intimité qu'il adorait, tout en elle était parfait, elle était parfaite, elle était magnifique, intelligente, extrêmement belle, gentille, douce, compréhensive, honnête, généreuse, loyal. Elle reflétait la perfection physique. Alors pourquoi ne restait-il donc pas avec elle? Il connaissait la réponse, elle était une sang de bourbe, une sang impure, meilleure amie de Potter. Et pourtant... il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle, il le savait mais ça, il ne se l'avouera jamais. Préférant se mentir et en épouser une autre pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui. Hermione, sous lui, remua légèrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard métallique si froid comme de la glace. Il voulut se relever mais elle le retint, ses yeux emplis de larmes à présent.

- Draco... n'y vas pas... reste avec moi...

Le cœur du garçon se serra douloureusement, que faire? Il choisit la solution la plus facile, fuir ses sentiments pour la belle brune.

- Granger, tu voulais que je fasse un choix? Alors je l'ai fais, je vais épouser Ange.

Il se leva pour ne pas avoir à regarder la fille qu'il venait de briser pour la énième fois. Il ne supporterait pas de voir ses beaux yeux noisettes se remplirent de larmes l'accuser injustement. C'était trop d'un coup, lui qui n'avait connu que la douleur et la froideur, recevait l'amour de la personne la plus improbable. Il ne la méritait pas, il en avait bien conscience. Elle méritait bien mieux que lui, elle méritait quelqu'un qui l'aimait, quelqu'un qui la satisfaisait, quelqu'un comme Weasley. Il se rhabilla en sentant le regard de la lionne, qu'il avait à nouveau laissé tomber, le vriller. Il était devant la porte, la main sur le poignet lorsqu'il se ravisa et fit demi-tour. Il se pencha vers Hermione encore nue sur le canapé en cuir noir.

- Oublie-moi, Granger. Tu n'y connais rien à l'amour, ton cœur ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Weasley. Alors laisse tomber. Tu n'es pas...

- Quoi? Je ne suis pas quoi! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi? C'est ça? cria-t-elle

Malefoy avait un masque impassible, une expression indéchiffrable. Il semblait être de nouveau ce Serpentard prétentieux qu'elle avait tant haït... et désiré. Il était tellement beau qu'elle sentit son cœur dégringoler.

- Exactement, tu es une sang de bourbe, tu es impure Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? Cesse donc de rêver, un sang pur de mon rang ne s'entichera jamais d'une race comme toi, tu es inférieur à moi. Tu es ma chose, mon objet. Et maintenant que tu m'as bien diverti, je te jette. Oublie tout Granger. Tu ne comptes pas pour moi, tu ne compteras jamais.

Il fit volte-face et sortit, en évitant in extremis un livre de 800 pages de lui arriver en plein dos, et laissant une Hermione à terre, pleurant tout son soul et martelant le sol de ses poings. Elle finit par se relever après 1 heure et s'habilla à la va vite, enfilant une robe courte bleue qui dévoilait son épaule gauche. Elle mît des talons bleus assortis, et s'assit sur son lit, une de ses jambes sous ses fesses. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant son visage, masquant son expression... vide. Elle était vide, sans aucunes émotions. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et une voix appela la Gryffondor. Puis sa chambre, fermée à clé, tentait d'être ouverte.

- Hermione, je sais que tu es là, alors ouvre cette porte et explique moi pourquoi tu es partie comme ça hier.

Ginny se tenait devant la porte, en mini-short et débardeur. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, elle réessaya de l'appeler mais Hermione l'ignorait, se contentant de s'observer dans le grand miroir. Et ce qu'elle y voyait était une adolescente de 16 ans, extrêmement belle, un air hagard sur le visage, avec une expression vide. Elle se haïssait, du plus profond de son cœur. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête? Croire qu'il pourrait un jour, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, l'aimer? Rien qu'une nuit lui suffirait, elle lui suffirait pour savoir ses vrais sentiments envers elle, mis à part le dégout. Des larmes de rage montèrent dans ses yeux, elle se trouvait pitoyable. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, était-ce la petite fille âgée de 8 ans, dans les bras de son père, lui promettant de devenir un grand médecin? Était-ce la fille raisonnable qui transgressait toutes les règles avec Harry et Ron? Était-ce la fille qui était tombée amoureuse du rouquin dès la première fois? Qui était cette fille qui la regardait dans le miroir? Pourquoi donc son miroir réfléchissait-il quelqu'un d'autre? Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas apprendre à connaitre. Elle détestait cette si jolie fille qui était tombée amoureuse de son pire ennemi de toujours et qui maintenant haïssait sa propre meilleure amie pour se marier avec lui. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était devenue.

Hermione s'empara de son parfum sur la commode et le lança de toutes ses forces sur le miroir qui se brisa. Elle ne restera pas comme ça. S'il ne voulait plus d'elle, elle ne voyait aucune raison de rester à Poudlard. Elle entendit Ginny essayer de forcer la porte, elle avait visiblement oublié comment ouvrir une porte à l'aide d'une baguette. Après 5 minutes, elle se rappela qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle entra dans la chambre qui était dans un piteux état. Des débris de verres jonchaient le sol et l'odeur du parfum s'était répandue dans toute la salle. Elle tomba sur Hermione, assise au milieu de tout ça sur son lit, comme si de rien était. Ginny s'approcha d'elle et s'assis sur le lit.

- Mione... qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça? On t'as cherché partout! Pourquoi tu t'es enfermée dans cette chambre? Tu m'as très bien entendu. Et tu sais quoi? Angel a arrêté sa fête rien que pour toi, elle avait peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quoi que ce soit. Elle est tellement gentille...

- Tais-toi! cria subitement Hermione, folle de rage.

C'était toujours à propos de la gentillesse, de la candeur, de la douceur de cette garce. Elle n'avait qu'à pas l'arrêter sa putain de fête! Elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Un sourire méchant se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait fait avec son fiancé hier soir. Ginny remarqua son sourire et tenta quelque chose, elle n'en était pas sûre mais qu'avait-elle à perdre?

- Malefoy est venu la voir ce matin, ils se sont embrassés comme si leur vie en dépendaient, il lui a chuchoté je t'aime à l'oreille avec tant d'amour, et puis il la prise de ses bras, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs, déclara Ginny tout en observant minutieusement le changement de comportement d'Hermione.

Elle s'était crispée dès qu'elle avait commencé à parler du blond, serrant les draps dans ses mains, son expression affichait une haine extrême. Envers qui? Angel? Draco? Elle-même?

- Il lui a dit qu'elle le rendait heureux, qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Elle lui a dit je t'aime avec tant de tendresse dans la voix et puis...

- Ça suffit, siffla Hermione.

Ginny haussa un sourcil, souriant à son amie. Son plan marchait à merveille.

- Et tu ne croiras jamais, Angel lui a chuchoté à l'oreille, elle croyait que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre, mais elle lui a dit "je suis prête", chuchota Ginny d'un ton complice. Ah! Tu te rends compte? Ils vont bientôt le faire! C'est tellement romantique, n'est-ce...

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai dis, ça suffit! hurla-t-elle cette fois.

Ginny éclata de rire.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, tu aimes Malefoy. Tu aimes le futur mari de ta meilleure amie? N'as-tu donc pas honte? Hermione, c'est ridicule.

Hermione se tourna enfin vers Ginny, son visage baigné de larmes.

- Tu n'y comprends rien! Il m'aime! Il m'aime... on s'aime Gin. Pour l'éternité...

Ginny secoua sa tête, éberluée par la stupidité de la brune.

- Idiote, tu es vraiment une idiote Hermione. Tu crois sincèrement qu'il t'aime? Il s'est assuré sa protection en se mariant avec Ange. Son père est le cousin de tu-sais-qui. Tu t'attendais à quoi? Qu'il laisse tomber Ange pour une sang de bourbe? Raté Mione. Non seulement il t'as laissé tomber mais en plus il ne te reste plus rien. Comment as-tu pu tromper Ron de cette façon? Il le sait? Hermione, il t'aime! Et toi...

- Moi je n'ai rien fait! Et Draco m'aime, j'en suis sûre. Pour ce qui est de Ron, il m'a quitté, aussi.

Ginny était étonnée, Ron l'avait quitté?

- Quand?

- Va lui demander toi-même, c'est ton frère.

- Comment as-tu...

- Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille? Et bien c'est simple, je couche avec Dray. Et d'ailleurs tu sais quoi? J'en suis fière et je t'emmerde.

Hermione se leva et se colla contre le mur, un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres, agaçant profondément Ginny qui voulut s'en aller. Mais arrivée près de la porte, elle s'arrêta, sa main sur le poignet de la porte.

- Angel voulait te voir Hermione. Libre à toi d'y aller ou non. Mais sache que je ne dirais rien à Ron, ni à Ange.

Elle sortit sur ses mots, laissant la 6eme dans son désarroi. Au bout de 10 minutes à réfléchir intensément, elle décida d'y aller. Elle se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor se trouvant au dernier étage. Elle dit le mot de passe au tableau représentant une grosse dame grincheuse dissimulant le passage menant vers la salle commune des lions. Elle y entra et tomba aussitôt sur Angel tout sourire.

- Hermione! Te voilà enfin! J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu avais hier? Tu n'allais pas bien?  
>- Oui, je n'allais pas très bien, je suis allée à l'infirmerie. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, s'excusa Hermione avec un sourire faux<p>

Angel fit mine de réfléchir avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras.

- Ma robe de mariée va arriver! Les elfes vont la faire descendre d'en-haut! Ah! J'ai trop hâte! Je me marie Mione! Espérant juste que ma robe ne sera pas froissée le temps que j'arrive à Pré-au-Lard!

La brune lui souriait froidement, mais ça, elle ne le remarqua pas, trop concentré à donner des ordres à un elfe de maison sur les directions à prendre durant la réception. Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, un air hagard affiché sur son visage. Parvati vint vers elle, inquiète de l'état visiblement pitoyable de son amie.

- Hermione, ça va ma belle?

Hermione était absorbée par sa contemplation du feu crépitant dans le foyer de la cheminée. Elle souriait toute seule, on aurait presque dit qu'elle avait... disjoncté.

- Comment c'est passé ton rencard?

Parvati oublia aussitôt l'état plutôt inquiétant de la sœur de cœur du survivant.

- C'était in-cro-yable! Fantastique! Épique même!

- Voir légendaire?

- Exactement ! Il m'a emmené chez Donuts & Coffee, tu sais le petit café super chic et romantique, je ne savais pas que Seamus était un fanatique du romantique. On a commandé...

Hermione n'écoutait pas un mot que disait Parvati, surexcitée de lui raconter son rencard. L'indienne expliquait chaque détail, croyant que son amie l'écoutait. Si Hermione lui avait posé cette question, c'était pour dévier le sujet du "ça va?", parce que non, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle aurait voulu le lui dire mais personne ne voyait rien d'autre que la belle et intelligente Hermione, fiancée à son meilleur ami.

- Faites attention! Ma robe ne doit pas toucher le sol, ni même le frôler!

La voix agaçante d'Angel sortit Hermione de ses songes. Elle jeta un regard et sentit les larmes emplirent aussitôt ses beaux yeux noisettes caramel. La robe blanche d'Angel était en lévitation grâce à un sort d'un elfe. Hermione ne pût retenir un sanglot qui fit retourner Parvati, mais également Ange qui s'approcha de sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il passe? Tu n'aimes pas la robe, c'est ça?

Hermione secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre contenance. Elle se leva et enlaça la 5eme dans ses bras, sanglotant contre elle.

- Je... je suis tellement contente... pour toi... et Draco..., mentit-elle, entrecoupée par des sanglots.

Angel la serra plus fort.

- Merci Mione. Je t'aime énormément.

Ginny, qui se trouvait à coté était dégoutée par le mensonge de la belle brune. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir tout dire à Angel mais elle ne pouvait pas. Faire ça à son frère?

Parvati regardait Hermione avec tristesse. Elle avait toujours su que cette histoire avec le prince des Serpentard terminerait mal. Résultat, il se mariait avec sa meilleure amie en l'ayant brisée au préalable. Hermione se détacha d'Angel et monta à l'étage. Loin des regards accusateurs de Ginny et des regards tristes de Parvati. Mais c'était sous-estimée l'indienne qui la suivit immédiatement.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce tu fais? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

La brune se releva du sol, essuya ses larmes et sourit étrangement à son amie qui appréhenda ce qu'elle allait dire.

- À quoi cela sers-t-il de mentir sans cesse à la pauvre et douce Angel? Elle mérite de savoir, comme tous le monde, n'est-ce pas? Elle mérite de savoir que Draco la trompée avec moi. Elle mérite de savoir qu'il se fout d'elle. Je vais tout lui expliquer Parvati. Tout. C'est ça la solution. Il ne lui restera rien, comme à moi. Et lorsqu'ils seront que tu savais que je trahissais l'Ordre, tu seras dans de beaux draps toi aussi. Seamus ne voudra sûrement plus sortir avec une fille qui ment, non?

Parvati avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur puis elle réalisa avec horreur l'enjeu. Si Hermione révélait tout à Angel, non seulement elle perdra tout mais en plus de ça on la traitera comme une traitresse.

- Hermione, si tu fais ça...

- Tu me tueras?

Elle éclata d'un rire fou, une lueur démente luisant dans ses yeux, d'habitude pétillant de joie. Parvati prit peur, Hermione ne pouvait pas faire ça... elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça... pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. C'était... impossible.

- Hermione, tu t'es remise à parler comme une folle. Tu ne vas pas sérieusement faire ça, je t'interdis de le faire! Tu ne peux pas gâcher ma vie parce que la tienne est merdique! Tu... tu... argh!

Hermione ria puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue

- Tous le monde découvrira qui je suis réellement. Tu penses qu'on me détestera?

Parvati la regardait bizarrement. Avait-elle perdu la tête?

- Hermione, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie. Il ne mérite pas...

- Je vais aller me laver, puis je me préparerai pour tout avouer à la candide Angel. Tu paries qu'elle se tue ou non? J'espère que oui. Elle sautera peut-être de la tour d'astronomie, qui sait? Ou mieux, elle s'enfoncera un couteau dans le cœur, une rose à la main. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? La première version ou la deuxième?

- J'en dis que tu es cinglée Mione. Tu as totalement perdu la boule. T'es devenue tarée! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Hermione avait toujours son petit sourire qui glaçait le sang, chantonnant une mélodie froide et qui faisait plutôt peur. Elle recula d'un pas puis sortit pour aller dans sa salle commune de préfet. Parvati la regardait s'en aller, la peur au ventre. Qu'allait-il se passer? Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le professeur Trelawney avait pourtant prédit qu'une catastrophe s'abattrait sur Poudlard un jour de joie. Résultat, non seulement Hermione était devenue folle mais en plus elle la menaçait. Parvati prit son téléphone et contacta Draco Malefoy, son dernier recours.

- Allez, réponds Malefoy. Allez, souffla-t-elle

Mais malheureusement, le jeune homme ne décrocha pas. Elle lâcha un juron et décida de lui rédiger un SMS.

_"Hermione va tout raconter, dépêche-toi de l'empêcher de le faire!"_

Draco était entrain de se préparer pour le mariage avec le petit frère d'Angel, Félix. Il avait 13 ans et était également un sorcier. Il discutait avec Draco pendant que celui-ci prenait une douche. Le téléphone de son futur beau-frère sonna. Félix était bien trop curieux pour s'empêcher de prendre le téléphone. Étonné, il découvrit que Parvati Patil l'appelait. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle? Draco sortit de la douche en faisant une blague. Félix paniqua aussitôt. Il rangea le téléphone et se remit en place en riant de la blague qu'il avait à moitié écoutée. Le garçon blond était en serviette, dégoulinant de gouttelettes d'eau.

- Quel heure il est? demanda-t-il au petit garçon

Félix haussa les épaules, un air innocent sur le visage. Draco chercha son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure mais se figea en regardant l'appel qu'il avait manqué de Parvati. Un SMS lui parvint, d'abord interdit, il lut le message sans rien dire, un masque de totale impassibilité sur le visage. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, la panique se lut sur ses traits. Il laissa tomber son téléphone, prit rapidement sa chemise et son pantalon pour le mariage qu'il enfila derrière le paravent.

- Félix, j'ai une urgence. Je reviens dans même pas 10 minutes. Surtout ne dis rien à ta soeur. C'est un secret ok?

Félix acquiesça en s'emparant du natel que le Serpentard avait laissé sur le sofa. Il lût le massage sans comprendre. De quoi parlait Parvati? Qu'allait donc raconter Hermione? Pourquoi Dray paniquait-il?

Félix lâcha aussitôt le téléphone, l'appréhension le submergeant. Il se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Mademoiselle Curtis, la nurse des deux Velil, à Draco il y a 2 jours.

2 jours plus tôt.

_Draco parlait avec l'architecte qui s'occupait de la réception, lorsque Mademoiselle Curtis entra, furibonde. Félix, qui se trouvait à ce moment au parc, se cacha derrière un tronc pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils disaient. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait sa nurse aussi fâchée, excepté la fois où Angel s'était retrouvée sur le lit avec Dray, ce jour-là Mademoiselle Curtis lui avait interdit de fréquenter ce garçon. Résultat, ils se mariaient. Mademoiselle Curtis avait les bras croisés, la rage se lisant nettement sur ses traits._

_- Je suppose que ce qu'il y avait dans ce CD te concernait, et concernait également Hermione, n'est-ce pas?_

_Draco ne disait rien._

_- Ne l'épouse pas. N'épouse pas Angel pour la briser comme tu as brisé tant d'autres filles avant elles._

_- J'aime Angel. Croyez-moi, je l'aime._

_- Non! Tu mens, tu ne vas pas la rendre heureuse._

_- Mademoiselle Curtis, c'est vous qui n'allez pas la laisser être heureuse si vous lui racontait quoi que ce soit. Je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment._

_Elle secoua la tête en marmonnant à voix basse._

_- Mademoiselle..._

_- Qu'as-tu fais du CD? questionna t elle subitement_

_- Il m'appartenait. J'en ai fais ce que je veux._

_Mademoiselle Curtis ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais l'architecte revint, deux rouleaux de papiers à la main. Elle les présenta à Draco qui était dissipé. Félix n'y comprenait rien. Que prenait-il à Mademoiselle? Pourquoi disait-elle une chose pareille? Il repartit vers le parc, anxieux et inquiet._

Et si le message de Parvati avait avoir avec ce qu'il y avait dans ce CD? En quoi cela aurait-il un rapport avec la meilleure amie d'Angel? Pourquoi Hermione et Draco seraient-ils dans un CD? Pourquoi Draco partait-il aussi rapidement? Qu'allait donc raconter la Gryffondor et qui faisait peur à Draco? Une boule se forma dans le ventre du Serdaigle. Si ça ce trouve, Draco avait une liaison avec Hermione... non, c'était tout bonnement improbable. Et le coup de fil pendant le repas avec ses amis, Félix avait répondu à Hermione qui avait ordonné à Draco de venir immédiatement à leur salle commune. Oui mais pourquoi? Draco lui avait dit que ce n'était rien, qu'il lui avait encore joué un tour. Il l'avait cru à ce moment là mais à présent le doute s'installait. Draco était habillé, les cheveux encore mouillé, une expression indéchiffrable sur son beau visage. Il mît ses chaussures tout en faisant promettre à Félix de ne rien dire.

- Ange ne doit rien savoir Félix d'accord? Tu ne lui dis rien si elle ne te demande pas.

- Et si elle me demande?

- Tu lui dis que c'est une urgence et que je suis à ma salle commune de préfet.

Félix hocha la tête, observant le fiancé de sa sœur ainée sortir en courant. Il se leva alors après lui, et se dirigea vers l'autre coté de l'hôtel, celui où sa sœur s'y trouvait, en compagnie de plusieurs coiffeurs, maquilleurs, habilleurs. Sa meilleure amie moldue avec elle, Klara. Félix entra dans l'entre des filles, et fut émerveillé par la beauté de sa sœur. Elle portait sa robe blanche bustier, avec une longue traine. Sa robe était magnifique, elle avait couté la peau des fesses à son père, qui avait dépensé sans compter pour sa seule fille. Son maquillage était parfait, elle était superbe. Angel se tourna vers lui, lentement pour ne pas gâcher son voile qui avait pris une éternité à se fixer sur sa longue chevelure noire. Ses yeux bleus clairs montraient à que point elle se réjouissait de s'unir avec l'amour de sa vie. Mais Félix n'arrivait pas à sourire, trop inquiet par ce qui allait arriver. Klara remarqua aussitôt le manque d'enthousiasme de la part du garçon, d'habitude rieur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier? On t'as traumatisé petit bébé? questionna-t-elle d'un ton ironique

Le Serdaigle haussa les épaules, l'air de dire "de quoi tu parles?"

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il y avait des filles? demanda aussitôt Angel assise devant le miroir. De l'alcool? Est-ce que Dray a bu?

Klara éclata de rire devant l'expression pleine de sous-entendu de la future mariée. Félix secoua la tête

- Et ben, Draco n'a pas beaucoup bu. Il est parti plutôt tôt parce qu'il a dit qu'il y avait trop de filles. Et c'est vrai qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Je suis aussi allé dormir après 10 minutes. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien fait de mal ou de déplacé ou de pas bien ou de pas approprié pour mon âge. Sois tranquille, ni moi ni Dray avons fais quelque chose de mal hier soir.

Angel soupira de contentement. Draco ne l'avait donc pas trompé, et avait évité de se trouver dans une position difficile. Il l'aimait pour de vrai, elle en était convaincue, et si cette cruche de Mademoiselle Curtis ne voulait pas lui faire confiance alors soit, elle pouvait s'en aller. Klara observait Félix qui n'avait toujours pas l'air pleinement heureux.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu nous caches?

Félix secoua précipitamment la tête en répondant négativement. Angel se leva et se positionna devant le miroir.

- Alors? Comment suis-je?

Klara la prit dans ses bras, toute émue.

- Tu es superbe ma belle!

La Gryffondor se tourna vers son frère, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

- Quoi? Suis-je donc si moche que ça? ria-t-elle en faisant semblant de bouder

Félix tenta un sourire

- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es magnifique Ange.

Il la prit dans des bras, le cœur lourd de savoir que quelque chose clochait sans pouvoir lui dire. Ils avaient toujours tout partagé, leur secrets, leur peurs, leur sentiments. Depuis la mort de leur mère, Angel s'était occupée de son petit frère comme une mère, tout comme Mademoiselle Curtis. Il ne lui avait jamais mentit, il lui avait raconté la dispute entre Draco et la nurse. Ça l'avait mise hors d'elle, croyant que la pauvre femme faisait ça exprès pour rester plus longtemps dans la famille, elle l'avait virée. Même si elle regrettait un peu de l'avoir jeté comme ça après toutes ces années qu'elle avait passé à s'occuper des deux Velil, c'est comme ça qu'elle avait terminé, jerter par la petite fille qu'elle avait éduqué comme sa propre fille.

Angel soupira en voyant l'expression triste de son frère cadet.

- Hé, ça a avoir avec Made...

- Non.

- Alors que ce passe-t-il? Et où est Draco?

- Il... il est parti.

Klara, derrière Angel, avait les bras croisés.

- Partit? répéta-t-elle ahurie.

Comment pouvait-il partir quelques heures avant le mariage sans qu'il ne soit prêt?

- Quand? Où? Pourquoi? commença à paniquer Angel

- Il y a quelques minutes, il est parti à Poudlard. Il a une urgence.

Klara écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur pendant qu'Angel respirait plus rapidement.

- Pourquoi? répéta Angel

Félix ne répondit pas, observant le sol.

- Félix! J'ai dit: pourquoi? Est-ce que ça a avoir avec grand-père?  
>Le Serdaigle continuait de regarder le sol avec un soudain intérêt pour le marbre. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la Gryffondor<p>

- Réponds! Il est mort c'est ça?

- Non! Il n'est pas mort Ange. Ca n'a rien avoir avec lui. C'est juste que...

- Que?

- Parvati a appelé Draco puis elle lui a laissé un message lui disant qu'Hermione allait tout te dire et qu'il devait se dépêcher de l'empêcher.

Angel était totalement médusée, de quoi parlait Parvati? Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié l'indienne qu'elle trouvait trop hypocrite pour être digne de confiance. Klara de son coté n'en menait pas large non plus. Pourquoi Draco devait-il se dépêcher d'arrêter Hermione de tout dire? Mais surtout, que voulait dire Hermione et qui faisait paniquer non seulement Draco mais Parvati également.

- Je dois aller à Poudlard! s'exclama Angel

- Non! Ange, si tu fais ça ton maquillage sera gâché et en plus ton voile ne tiendra pas..., tenta de la convaincre la moldue

- Klara! Mon voile tient magiquement et puis je m'en fiche! Je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe derrière mon dos!

Sur ces mots, elle sortit en courant de la salle, remontant sa robe trois fois trop longue. Elle demanda au chauffeur de la limousine du mariage de la conduire à Poudlard de toute urgence.

Draco de son coté se dirigeait vers la boutique de sucreries, Honeyducks, pour emprunter le trappe secrète qu'Hermione lui avait montré un jour. Il devrait peut-être songer à la remercier de lui avoir montré touts ces passages secrets. En pensant à ça, il se souvint de pourquoi il devait retourner à Poudlard. Il prit son téléphone et appela la jeune fille qui ne répondit pas. Il lâcha un juron puis se mît à courir en direction de la boutique préféré du fiancé de son ex-amante.

Hermione avait quitté Parvati d'humeur guillerette. Elle sautillait, une expression de vide absolu sur son visage reflétant son manque de chaleur humaine. Elle avait l'air tout simplement folle. Elle entra dans sa salle commune sans saluer le tableau représentant un chevalier noir. Il l'observait, interdit. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et s'enferma. Elle fit couler un bain tout en se déshabillant. Elle rentra dans le bain, continuant à chantonner cette petite mélodie à glacer le sang. Elle faisait glisser de la mousse sur ses mains, son regard perdu dans le vague. La salle de bain était pleine d'humidité dût à la chaleur ambiante émanant de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de se laver, elle se drapa d'un linge et monta dans sa chambre. Elle sortit de son placard une magnifique robe blanche qu'elle avait prévu pour ses fiançailles avec Ron. Elle l'enfila sans se sécher les cheveux, les laissant mouillés et onduler sur ses épaules. Elle prit son téléphone et trouva 10 appels de la part de sa moitié. Un sourire ravi aux lèvres, elle le rappela. Il répondit aussitôt.

- Hermione ne dit rien! Ne fait rien! Tu n'as encore rien dis à Weasley n'est-ce pas?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai rien fait. Je savais que tu allais changer d'avis et me revenir.

Draco soupira de soulagement.

- Bien, alors surtout ne fais rien Hermione. Je t'en prie. Ne gâche pas ma vie. J'arrive.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait totalement d'elle, il ne voulait juste pas qu'elle aille lui gâcher sa vie si parfaite. Des larmes amères montèrent dans ses yeux et un sourire triste et mélancolique remplaça celui heureux.

- D'accord. Je ne dirais rien. Je t'attends.

Elle raccrocha et jeta son téléphona sur le lit. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle se plaça devant le miroir, et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, cherchant l'endroit exacte où une pulsion se faisait sentir, là où son coeur battait.

Parvati envoya un message et se leva pour descendre à la Grande Salle bondé. Angel était déjà partie, tant mieux, Hermione ne la croisera plus. Parvati alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, à coté de Ron. Harry et lui discutait de Quidditch. Ginny lisait un magasine sur les nouveaux balais et glissait un commentaire par-ci par-là dans la conversation des garçons. Lavande regardait Ron sans rien dire, près d'Armande qui avalait une salade dans le but de mincir en faisant une grimace. Parvati se servit un peu de riz et de viande.

Alors que tout ce passait tranquillement, chaque table mangeant sans faire trop de bruit, Lavande se leva subitement, brisant le tranquillité régnant dans la Grande Salle, faisant retourner chacun vers elle.

- J'en peux plus! Il faut que je le dise! Ron, Hermione te trompe! cria-t-elle avec haine. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu dans la serre, au bal de printemps. Elle était dans ses bras, à gémir comme une putain.

Un silence religieux s'abattit précipitamment dans la salle. Les professeurs ne firent rien, observant à leur tour la Gryffondor hors d'elle. Même les Serpentard n'émettaient aucuns commentaires. Tous la regardaient avec un étonnement sans bornes, tous saufs Ginny et Parvati qui baissèrent leurs têtes. Ron était éberlué, il avait toujours soupçonné qu'elle ne l'aimait plus autant que la première fois mais de là à le tromper... tout le monde était choqué. Mais Lavande ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, elle voulait que Ron réalise qu'il l'avait quitté pour rien, qu'elle était celle qu'il lui fallait. Parvati sentit la peur lui tenailler son ventre, qu'allait-il se passer?

- Elle te trompe avec le mec de sa meilleure amie. Je suis celle qu'il te faut Ron. Je t'aime. Elle, c'est qu'une pétasse!

Ron ne faisait pas attention à la déclaration d'amour de la fille, tentant plutôt de se calmer. Comment Hermione aurait-elle pu le tromper? Ça expliquerait son manque de tristesse face à leur rupture, ses absences, son manque d'envie sexuelle. Il avait même cru un moment qu'elle préférait les femmes.

- Qui? Avec qui elle me trompe? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux, laissant envisager le pire

Parvati retint son souffle comme la plupart des élèves et professeurs.

- Je... ce n'est pas important Ron-Ron. Ce qui compte...

- Avec qui elle baise? cria Ron furax, perdant son calme

Lavande soupira et baissa la tête

- Elle couche avec... Malefoy.

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration. Ron, sous le choc, retomba sur le banc, un air de totale incompréhension peint sur son visage. Harry avait lâché son verre de jus de citrouille qui était allé s'écraser sur le sol, provoquant un bruit infernal et des débris de verres. Les élèves étaient tous médusés, et les professeurs n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Comment cette petite fille miss-je-sais-tout avait-elle bien pu, non seulement tromper son fiancé adorable, mais en plus de ça avec son pire ennemi, Draco Malefoy? Ron n'y comprenait plus rien. Hermione le trompait depuis le début et il n'avait jamais rien vu. Elle baisait avec Malefoy, Malefoy, celui qui l'insultait depuis sa première année, celui qui la critiquait, celui qui l'humiliait, son pire ennemi de toujours et malgré tout ça, elle couchait avec lui? Le futur mari de sa meilleure amie? Non...

- Non... c'est impossible..., souffla Ron

Il se releva sous les regards inquiets et anxieux des élèves et de leurs professeurs. Dumbledore ne disait rien mais réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait toujours su que quelque chose se tramait entre Draco et Hermione mais il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient des relations sexuelles ensembles. C'était bien trop... inimaginable. Ron resta en état de choc pendant 5 bonnes minutes.

- Oh Ron! Moi je t'aime, laisse la tomber! C'est une trainée. Rien de plus rien de moins, dit Lavande en faisant un pas en avant.

- Ta gueule, lui lança Ginny

- Tu le savais aussi Gin. Arrête de faire genre tu savais rien!

Lavande avait les yeux plissés en deux fentes pleines de rage. Ron se tourna vers Ginny, en colère

- Tu le savais? Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit? l'accusa-t-il avec méchanceté

Ginny baissa sa tête sans répondre, honteuse d'avoir caché une chose pareille à son frère et surtout énervée contre elle-même d'avoir parlé avec cette connasse de Lavande. Parvati ne disait rien, espérant sincèrement que personne ne remarquera qu'elle savait aussi. Ron se prit sa tête entre ses mains pendant un moment puis subitement il se mît à courir vers la porte et monta les escaliers en tombant à plusieurs reprises. Mais il s'en fichait, courant sans jamais s'arrêter.

- HERMIONE! hurla-t-il à plein poumons en courant le plus rapidement possible vers la salle commune des préfets.

Quelques élèves se mirent à prier pour que tout se passe bien. Les professeurs étaient tétanisés, qu'allait-il se passer? Parvati se leva et sortit de la salle sans de faire remarquer.

Angel descendit de la limousine et se mît à courir en direction de la salle commune des préfets mais elle tomba sur Parvati qui était sortir de la Grande Salle.

- Que ce passe-t-il? Pourquoi as-tu envoyé ce message à Draco? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Parvati? Que veux me dire Hermione?

Parvati ne dit rien mais rabaissa ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux marron. Un hurlement retentit dans tout Poudlard qui était plongé dans un grand silence. Chaque élève pouvait sentir toute la rage, la haine, la tristesse dans ce cri. Même les tableaux gardaient le silence et observaient le jeune homme traverser les couloirs à toute vitesse. Angel oublia Parvati et monta à la salle de son Serpentard.  
>Draco était enfin arrivé à la salle commune. Il monta dans la chambre de la préfète-en-chef qui était assise sur le lit, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Ses cheveux encore mouillés. Elle sentait l'amande, une odeur si envoutante... qu'il avait appris à connaitre puis à aimer. Son odeur était tellement bonne... lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se leva aussitôt, les mains derrière le dos. Draco fit un pas en avant.<p>

- Hermione, tu n'as rien dis?

Elle secoua la tête puis ferma la porte à clé, les enfermants tout deux dans sa grande chambre rouge et or. Draco la regardait étrangement.

- Hermione, ouvre cette porte s'il-te-plait.

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête en s'approchant de lui.

- Hermione...

- HERMIONE!

L'hurlement de Ron leur parvint dans la chambre, même fermée. Draco se mît à paniquer

- Je croyais que tu ne lui avais rien dis?

- Je te jure que je n'ai rien dis mon ange.

Le cœur du vert et argent se mît à cogner très fort dans sa cage thoracique. Il avait peur, peur de ce qui allait arriver, lui arriver. Il observa le visage empreint de mélancolie de la fille devant lui. La porte d'en-dessous s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Ron furibond. Il monta les escaliers et martela la porte de ses poings.

- Ouvre cette putain de porte Malefoy si tu l'ose! Espèce de bâtard! Tu te tape ma fiancée salopard!

Angel l'avait précédé, se trouvant derrière lui, comprenant doucement la situation. Elle se colla contre le mur et écouta les insultes que proférait Ron à l'encontre de son fiancé. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague, sentant toute sa vie s'écrouler autour d'elle, tout ce qu'elle avait battit ces années, son point d'encrage l'avait laissé tomber. Elle avait toujours su, au plus profond d'elle-même, que Draco ne l'aimait pas réellement. Mais elle avait tant voulu y croire qu'elle s'en était convaincu toute seule. Elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir pu croire ne serais-ce qu'une minute qu'elle comptait pour lui. Il devait être sorti avec elle avec intérêt, sinon pourquoi? Qu'avait-elle de plus qu'Hermione? Rien justement! Elle était plus belle, plus intelligente, plus populaire, plus adulée, plus désirée... Angel tapa le mur de ses poings le plus fort possible. Un craquement se fit entendre, elle avait cassé son poignet mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne ressentait pas encore la douleur, tous ce qu'elle ressentait était la douleur de la trahison, qui elle était très cuisante...  
>Draco releva la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée coulisser, Weasley était là... la panique s'empara alors de lui. Alors qu'il esquissait un geste vers la fenêtre, il entendit un bruit étrange, comme un pistolet qu'on prépare pour tirer... il se retourna et découvrit Hermione, un pistolet braqué sur sa poitrine.<p>

- Hermione...

- Tu me jettes moi parce que tu ne peux pas jeter Angel?

Draco ne dit rien mais observa les mains de la jeune fille se resserrer autour de l'arme.

- Hermione, lâche ce flingue..., tenta-t-il de la raisonner

Les poings de Weasley se mirent à marteler la porte. Il l'insultait ce traitre à son sang. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, il lui réglera son compte plus tard à celui-là. Il devait d'abord s'occuper de la brune devant lui, se menaçant de se tuer devant ses yeux.

- Tu me tue moi parce que tu ne peux pas tuer Angel?

La voix d'Hermione trahissait une mélancolie et une tristesse infinie. Draco ne savait pas quoi faire pour la résonner.

- Lâche ce flingue, répéta-t-il

- Angel est comme une fleur qui se fane au premier souffle, d'accord mais et Hermione?

Draco mît un genou à terre, comme si il allait la demander en mariage.

- Hermione... je t'en prie, donne-moi ton flingue...

- Quand cette porte s'ouvrira, tout le monde saura tout, et moi, je serais morte. Est-ce ce que tu souhaites?

Draco avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux

- Non... non bien sûr que non...

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres

- Tu vas me perdre... moi... moi... moi... moi, ton amour...

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et tomba sur le sol. Ron était là, furax et profondément déçu. Hermione était de dos, il ne pouvait donc pas voir qu'elle tenait une arme entre ses belles mains

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Hermione... je t'aimais...

Une larme dégoulina le long de la joue du jeune homme. La Gryffondor avait aussi des larmes. Draco regardait le sol sans rien dire, il en avait pratiquement oublié la brune et son pistolet

- Je t'aimais tellement...

Un coup de feu retentit. Angel l'entendit très clairement et éclata au sanglot en glissant le long du mur. Draco regarda avec horreur la fille qu'il aimait s'écrouler par terre, sa poitrine pleine de sang, son regard encré dans le sien. Ce regard... tant d'amour et de mélancolie... Ron recula d'un pas, la regardant tomber sans rien pouvoir faire. Il l'avait tué... le pistolet dans sa main, ses yeux encore ouvert, sa poitrine baignante de sang, elle était morte... elle avait tiré avec précision dans son cœur. Draco, étant déjà agenouillé, se traina jusqu'à elle, sous le choc. Il venait de réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait quitté, laissé tomber, elle l'avait laissé seul. Il avait pourtant encore tant besoin d'elle et de sa chaleur. Ron n'y croyait pas, ça devait être un cauchemar. Elle pouvait pas.. non.. elle ne pouvait pas s'être suicidée. Pas après qu'il lui est demandé de rompre.

Les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle entendirent nettement le coup de feu. La peur s'empara de chacun. Quelqu'un était mort? Les professeurs se levèrent et montèrent à l'étage pour trouver Angel contre le mur, se balançant d'avant en arrière en sanglotant. Le professeur Flitwick s'occupa d'elle et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Les autres continuèrent de monter et tombèrent sur quelque chose qu'ils auraient préféré ne jamais découvrir. Draco tenait entre ses mains le corps sans vie et plein de sang d'Hermione, répétant silencieusement son prénom pendant des heures. Ron se tenait quant à lui contre la fenêtre, pleurant tout son saoul. Les professeurs s'occupèrent des deux élèves dans un état second puis prirent le corps de la jeune fille. Détacher le blond de son amante était une tache bien plus difficile que ça n'en avait l'air. Dès que Rogue s'était approché d'elle, Draco avait réagi violemment. Resserrant bien plus fort contre lui le corps froid et sans vie qu'était devenue la fille la plus désirée de Poudlard et insultant à tort et à travers. Dès qu'il fut détaché d'elle, il se débâtit brutalement en donnant des coups de poings et des coups de pieds. Ron était au même point, mais bien moins violent que le Serpentard. Il se débâtit au début puis il se laissa faire, pleurant contre son professeur de métamorphose. Draco résista jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière lui administre un calmant, tenu à l'aide de deux professeurs. Ils furent emmenés à l'infirmerie où on s'occupa d'eux.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'enterrement de la jeune fille eut lieu. Sous le saule pleureur du parc, son endroit favori. Le cercueil en acajou était posé sur du marbre, des roses rouges posés dessus, ses préférées. Sa mère, dans les bras de son père, sanglotait à n'en plus finir. Ginny avait la tête baissé, pleurant silencieusement, la main dans celle d'Harry qui regardait le cercueil avec tristesse. Ron pleurait aussi dans les bras de sa mère qui sanglotait tout comme Parvati et plein d'autres personnes qui appréciaient la défunte. Quelques personnes faisaient des discours sur comment elle avait été, gentille, douce, compréhensive, loyal, courageuse, mature, intelligente, généreuse, honnête, espiègle, joyeuse, joueuse, pétillante, divertissante. Et tant d'autres choses… entres ces personnes, Harry en avait fait un aussi, déclarant qu'elle était une meilleure amie incroyable. Même le professeur McGonagal fit un speech qui fut entrecoupé de sanglots. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient pour une fois sérieux, la mine grave. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui se tenait en retrait, loin de toute cette tristesse. Ses cheveux blonds volant à cause du vent, appuyé négligemment contre un tronc d'arbre, les bras croisés, sa chemise légèrement ouverte laissant apercevoir ses muscles. Ses yeux gris métallique étaient vides. Il observait le cercueil avec désintérêt. Des cernes noirs bordaient ses yeux, il avait l'air triste, même sous son masque d'impassibilité. Comment avait-il pu la laisser faire une chose pareille? Tout était de sa faute, elle ne se serait jamais tirée dessus si il ne l'avait jamais dragué comme la première fois. Il avait tout commencé et voilà, elle était dans un cercueil, morte parce qu'il l'avait brisé comme un bâtard. Il s'était battu après sa mort contre Ron. Il l'avait emporté, laissant au rouquin un œil au beurre noir sous l'œil gauche. Il vit les parents de la jeune fille pleurer, l'air d'avoir perdu une part d'eux même. Le prêtre arriva, disant des mots que Draco ne pouvait entendre de là où il l'était et qui de toute façon ne l'intéressait pas. Personne n'avait vraiment connu Hermione, tout ces discours étaient faux. Lui il l'avait connu, la vrai Hermione, celle qui se démenait pour aider ses amis coûte que coûte, celle qui pouvait se montrer aussi sage que sauvage, aussi gentille que vilaine. Il l'avait aimé, sans se l'avouer. Il regardait tout sans verser une seule larme. Il manquait également une autre personne à l'appel, Angel. Elle était encore à l'infirmerie. Sous l'œil vigilant de l'infirmière, craignant pour sa vie. Dumbledore regardait le jeune blond avec nostalgie, regrettant de ne pas avoir été là pour la jeune Gryffondor, morte trop tôt. Draco le regardait bien dans les yeux sans ciller, son regard empli de haine et de rage. Le vieillard rusé finit par détourner le sien pour le diriger vers les parents de la défunte. Puis vint une voiture pour ramasser le cercueil, pour l'enterrer à Godric Hollows, là où les parents d'Harry reposaient en paix. Les Granger avaient décidé Godric Hollows pour sa tranquillité et sa beauté. Hermione allait reposer elle aussi en paix dans cet endroit magique. Tenu par les bras forts de son mari, la mère de l'ex Gryffondor sanglotait très fort. Elle venait de perdre sa fille, sa seule et unique fille, son unique enfant, son unique bébé... elle caressait le cercueil en chuchotant le prénom de sa fille. On la tira en arrière lorsque la voiture démarra, elle essaya de se débattre mais son mari la retint. Plusieurs personnes de l'Ordre était également présentes, certains pleuraient d'autres regardaient le sol avec une mine grave. Rogue n'avait pas non plus de rictus, il paraissait affligé par la mort de la plus brillante élève de Poudlard. C'était une très belle journée, le soleil brillait de mille feux. Des pétales de fleures tombaient des arbres alentour, allant s'éparpiller autour du cercueil et de la voiture. Petit à petit les gens se dispersèrent, allant chacun de son coté. Bientôt il ne resta plus que Ron au bord du lac, la tête rejeté en arrière, les yeux fermés. Draco s'avança vers lui, et se plaça à coté de lui en dirigeant aussi sa tête vers le ciel. Il observa le ciel d'un bleu azur, exactement comme l'adorait Hermione. Elle disait toujours qu'une journée sans pluie en Angleterre était la plus belle chose qu'on pouvait lui offrir. Elle avait toujours aimé le ciel et la nature. Elle passait ses journées à dessiner dans son carnet sous le saule pleureur ou sur le pont menant au lac, ses pieds pataugeant dans l'eau noir.

Draco se rappela alors du jour où il avait compris qu'elle comptait plus qu'aucune autre fille, c'était un jour sans pluie, elle portait une robe couleur corail, plutôt courte avec des poches où elle y avait glissé de quoi dessiner. Son carnet à la main, elle s'était assise sur l'herbe, devant un écureuil. Elle s'était mise à discuter avec lui tout en le dessinant. Draco se promenait dans le parc à ce moment là et il l'avait vu, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle était concentrée à faire voltiger son crayon gris au-dessus du papier, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, avec sensualité sans le vouloir. Draco était resté un long moment ainsi, à l'observer dessiner. Elle avait finalement abaissé son carnet pour respirer l'air pure, fermant ses beaux yeux où il adorait s'y plonger juste avant d'entrer en elle. Elle s'était levée, et s'était mise à tournoyer comme l'aurait fait un ange, ses cheveux ondulés volant derrière elle. Elle riait de son rire mélodieux et absolument magnifique qu'il pouvait écouter pendant des heures sans se lasser. Il aurait voulu la chatouiller rien que pour l'entendre rire à nouveau. Elle était finalement tombée par terre, couchée sur un lit de fleur, riant aux éclats, l'écureuil émettant de drôles de sons. Draco s'était alors approché d'elle, discrètement, puis s'était positionné au-dessus d'elle et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait tout de suite su que s'était lui, comme toujours.

Revenant à la réalité, il jeta un regard furtif au rouquin qui était tourné vers lui.

- Tu l'as tué sale enfoiré, l'insulta Ron

- C'est toi qui l'as tué connard.

Puis un silence s'installa, chacun pensant à celle qu'ils avaient tout deux aimé.

- Je n'ai pas su être là pour elle, j'ai été nul, confessa Ron.

Draco ne répondit rien mais l'observa un moment avant de détourner les talons. Il allait oublier, tout oublier. Ses sourires, ses rires, ses caresses, ses baisers, ses câlins, ses promesses, ses mots doux, ses "je t'aime"...

Angel avait sombré dans la dépression, internée à St. Mangouste, son état ne s'améliorait pas. Ron n'en menait pas large non plus, rongé par la culpabilité et la hantise du son du coup de feu, il avait tenté de se suicider mais il fut sauvé de justesse par Lavande. Il vivait à présent avec elle, marié et père de trois enfants, le souvenir de la brune ténébreuse qui avait passé 7 mois avec lui ne le quittant jamais. Quant à Draco, il avait tenté de tout oublier sans succès, il s'était marié avec Pansy Parkinson et avait eu un fils, Justin. Il l'avait bien sûr trompé comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte et à présent le regrettait amèrement. Non seulement elle le savait mais en plus elle s'en foutait pas mal, elle l'aimait. Et c'est ça qui le tuait réellement à petit feu, comment pouvait-elle l'aimer alors que pas une seule fois il ne lui avait dit je t'aime. Il était égocentrique, égoïste, prétentieux, méchant... que lui trouvait-elle? En réalité, ce qui le tuait était plutôt de savoir que celle que lui aimait était morte... à cause de lui. Il aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière et être resté avec elle, au lieu de la lâcher.

Les mains dans les poches, un regard désintéressé porté sur tout le monde, des mèches retombant devant ses yeux métalliques d'une froideur exceptionnelle, son visage dénué de toute expression dû à son masque d'impassibilité, il se promenait dans les rues de Godric Hollows, seul et mélancolique. Il se dirigeait sans même s'en rendre compte vers le cimetière. Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le cimetière de la ville jadis fantôme, il eut un pincement au cœur. Devait-il y entrer ou faire demi-tour et rentrer chez lui? Il fit un pas en avant sans en avoir conscience et il se retrouva rapidement devant une tombe en marbre blanc très couteux. Il lût l'inscription pour la millième fois

_"Hermione Jane Hewitt Granger-1994-2011 _

_Une fille extraordinaire et généreuse, partie bien trop tôt."_

Draco s'agenouilla devant la tombe et fit apparaitre une magnifique et unique rose rouge aux pétales parfaites et mouillée de rosée. Il la déposa sur le marbre, une larme roulant de sa joue. Il soupira longuement puis garda le silence en observant le soleil se coucher.

- Hermione, je.. je suis désolé, je... je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ça… je… oh Hermione! Je ne suis qu'un lâche, tu avais tellement raison, depuis le début. Je ne suis qu'un con, une merde… crois-moi, si je pouvais, rien que pour une seule et unique nuit, te prouver que tu... je… Hermione, je sais que tu as toujours voulu l'entendre, et c'est vrai, j'avais peur du bonheur, je le détruisais même. J'ai honte de dire ça mais je ne suis qu'un lâche, un sale lâche. J'ai fais tant de mal, à toi, à Angel... ah, Angel... où est-elle à ton avis ma belle? À St. Mangouste, avec les parents Longdubat. De ma faute. Si tu savais, si tu savais, combien tu comptais pour moi, tu étais tout. Mon tout. Avec toi, je baissais toutes mes barrières. Tu m'as appris à quel point la vie était belle, alors pourquoi t'es tu ôtée la tienne? Tu me faisais confiance, tu connaissais mes peurs et mes faiblesses, tu étais la seule qui avait réussi à transpercer ma coquille, tu as fais de moi une personne vivante et heureuse. Je… je vais te le dire Hermione, parce que tu le mérites amplement, tu m'as supporté, tu étais là pour moi, chaque minute, à me soutenir, réconforter et t'occuper de moi. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu que je te l'avoue, et je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà au fond, mais il le faut, il faut que je te le dise. Je... Hermione, je t'aime.

Le vent souffla bien plus fort, faisant tomber des pétales de fleurs de jasmins, une des fleurs qu'adorait Hermione pour leurs odeurs si magnifiques. Draco ferma les yeux en s'entendant sangloter. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis la fois où son père l'avait torturé après qu'il eut demandé à quoi ça servait d'être un mangemort, il y a 12 ans, quand il avait 8 ans. Il laissa évacuer alors tout son stress, sa tristesse, sa colère, sa rage, son amertume, ses regrets, ses remords, qu'il avait accumulé au fil du temps.  
>- J'ai encore tant besoin de toi mon amour, je t'aime et je ne suis qu'un lâche. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, je n'ai rien fait... comment as-tu pu m'aimer? Excuse-moi, excuse-moi pour tout, tu es celle qui compte le plus pour moi et tu le seras pour toujours. Quoi qu'il ce passe. Je t'aime...<p>

Draco lui expliqua sa vie, son travail d'homme d'affaire et d'aurore puissant et connu dans tout le monde sorcier, il lui expliqua comment Potter avait réussi à vaincre le Lord, il lui parla de son fils de 3 ans, de sa femme, de ses amis à elles, de son père, de son enfance qu'elle connaissait déjà mais il éprouvait le besoin de tout lui confesser. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ici, à parler, mais il se sentait bien, près d'elle. Il finit par essuyer ses larmes et se leva en soupirant.

- Je reviendrai Mia, promit-il

Il détourna les talons et s'en alla. Peut-être étais-ce sa destinée, ou tout simplement son choix, mais en tout cas, il décida d'être un bon père et, plus ou moins, un mari fidèle. Même si Hermione restait celle qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimerait pour toujours, il fera un effort pour ne serait-ce que supporter Pansy. Même si il gardait son masque d'impassibilité, quelque chose au fond de lui savait que sa coquille avait été percée, percée par le seul et unique amour de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, Draco restait l'homme impétueux, prétentieux, méprisant, arrogant, froid et snob qu'il était, mais il s'occupait de son fils comme il aurait souhaité que son propre père s'occupe de lui lorsqu'il était jeune. Il ne trompait plus aussi souvent Pansy qui l'avait remarqué et se sentait soulagé. Il s'était d'ailleurs rappelé de leur anniversaire de mariage, pour la première fois. Elle avait été folle de joie, et l'avait trainé de force à un des restaurants les plus chics et cher de tout Londres. Il n'avait même pas protesté, il avait même trouvé ça... agréable. Finalement, Pansy n'était pas aussi inintéressante que ça, elle pouvait même se montrer intéressante quand elle le voulait, il fallait juste prendre le temps de la comprendre et de l'écouter. Draco s'était surpris à l'apprécier, même si personne ne remplacera la place de la Gryffondor enterrée à Godric Hollows. Depuis ce jour là, la vie de Draco était devenue un long fleuve tranquille, entre sa vie familiale et sa vie professionnelle, il trouvait toujours le temps de rendre visite à son ex-amante. Peut-être qu'un jour, Draco finira par aimer Pansy, et oublier la brune ténébreuse qu'il lui avait volé son cœur... pour toujours...

Fin


End file.
